Otto (Minecraft: Story Mode)
Otto is a character in Minecraft: Story Mode and a supporting protagonist in "A Journey's End?". He is voiced by Jamie Alcroft. Biography Appearance Otto appears to be a scholar who wears a green robe with golden rims. He also has a black colored collar, gloves, pants and shoes. Due to his old age, he has a long white beard and eyebrows, but no hair. Otto is also dark-skinned similarly to Harper. Additionally, Otto also appears to wear a white pin on his robe, presumably to hold it all together. Personality Otto is an intelligent and self-assured character who has a strong belief in following rules. At first, he seems impassive and overbearing. However, as the story progresses, he proves himself to be a helpful and trustworthy character who resents corruption and accepts fairness. Of the trio of Old Builders, Otto is very different from Hadrian and Mevia. He is the only one of the trio who has any sense of honor, as when Hadrian makes a false promise to Jesse to give him/her the Altas if they win the Games, Otto makes sure that Jesse gets the Atlas when he/she wins, despite Hadrian's violent protests. He is also the only one of the trio who doesn't disfavor Jesse's Gang from the other competitors, as shown if Jesse wins the Lava Race, Otto cheers while Mevia and Hadrian express their disappointment and frustration. Rather than being a sadistic, volatile megalomaniac like Hadrian and Mevia, Otto is calm, sensible and self-assured. He strongly believes in the importance of rules. He resents corruption, and wants the Games to be fair. Otto, like Hadrian and Mevia, enjoys watching the Games, but unlike them, he doesn't enjoy the competitor's suffering at all, and actually seems to sympathize with those whom Hadrian and Mevia have trapped and enslaved. While Hadrian and Mevia are implied to oppress those trapped in the mines, Sebastian says that they sometimes get cake. Given the sadistic nature of everyone else running the Games, it is possible that Otto might sometimes kindly give them cake. History Background Otto was one of the Old Builders that controlled and announced the Games, including Harian, Mevia, Harper, and possibly more Old Builders. However, Hadrian and Mevia became power-hungry, and had people eliminated and tortured in the Nether, just for sport, but Hadrian was even more sadistic than Mevia due to being extremely manipulative, and dishonest by breaking his promises, which are traits Mevia did not have. However, neither Otto nor Harper became sadistic and/or power-hungry. Due to Hadrian and Mevia's actions, Harper left and went to Crown Mesa, while Otto stayed behind in the Old Builders' world, and tried to redeem Hadrian ever since, but Hadrian didn't listen and kept torturing the Competitors. ''A Journey's End? ''Coming soon! Quotes Gallery Captura de pantalla 2017-05-03 a la(s) 08.18.23.png|Jesse approaches the Old Builders (Otto included). Trivia *Otto and Harper appear to have once been good friends before Harper decided to leave The Old Builders' World. Despite this, like Mevia and Hadrian, Otto is less than thrilled to see Harper again in Episode 8, *Otto and Harper are the only confirmed Old Builders that are protagonists, as well as the only confirmed Old Builders who aren't sadistic megalomaniacs. *Otto, along with Harper, Herzog, Jesse (Determinant), Olivia, Slab the Immovable, Harry, Gabriel the Warrior, and TNT Dustin are the few known people with dark skin. References * . Navigation Category:Honorable Category:Honest Category:Lawful Good Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Non-Action Category:Supporters Category:Sympathetic Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Elderly Category:Pure Good Category:Male Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Minecraft Heroes